


A Funny Thing Happened At School Today...

by PhoenixPlume117



Category: Nana (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Hiding, Japanese Culture, Mother-Son Relationship, Music, Musicians, Ren Ichinose - Freeform, Running Away, Single Parents, Unplanned Pregnancy, Widowed, finding yourse, foreign country, ren's son, school friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixPlume117/pseuds/PhoenixPlume117
Summary: One of the reasons Nana ran away was she found out she was pregnant.    While everyone is diligently looking for her and she's trying to hide she still has to send her son to school.  One afternoon he comes home and tells her about his day.Ren is not in this but I tagged him since he's the father of her son.
Relationships: Honjou Ren/Oosaki Nana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Funny Thing Happened At School Today...

**Author's Note:**

> The pill has a 9% failure rate and she didn't take it on time once and as big of a deal AY made about Nana taking her pills makes me wonder a lot about if this was her intention. Especially since "The champaign tasted weird" a few chapters later.
> 
> Hard to believe Ren would be 16 or 17 now. But I'm currently working on a fic where him and Satsuki are following in their parent's footsteps... except with a twist.

"Mummy!" came an excited 8 year old voice from the shoe room, "Mummy! Mummy!" the pitter patter of his feet heralded his arrival as his voice came closer through the hall and down the five steps into the sunken sitting room to where his mother sat giving him a sideways look through narrowed extraordinarily long lashed eyes. "Mu- Uh, er Ka-san!"

Nana brightened as if it were the first thing he had said, "Yes, my adorable little boy," she replied in Japanese, stood up, and took his sachel and uniform jacket from his shoulders before they ended up on the floor in his excitement."

"Ka- _san!_ Stop! I have to _tell_ you!"

Nana was hanging the things in the closet after going through the bag, "I'm listening, I can do both."

"There's a boy in my class from Japan!"

Nana turned around, "Oh, really?"

"He's from Tokyo!"

"Well, that's a very big place."

"Have you ever been to Tokyo?"

Nana sighed, "A long time ago. Go wash, afternoon tea is ready then you have your school work."

He grumbled but went off to do as he was told then yelled from the bathroom, "He has Oto-san's name."

Nana wasn't surprised, plenty of kids probably had names from Trapnest. She pulled out his papers from his school bag and placed them on the table next to the food she'd prepared. When he came out and saw his schoolwork lined up he frowned then brightened, "I don't think 'To-san would make me do all this school work."

Nana tapped the bowl of soup, "Eat, then work. You're wrong, he would have loved a nerd for a son, make Oto-san proud."

His face scrunched up, "Not miso and onigiri again?"

Nana stood up to get him some milk and tea for herself, "You do a lot of complaining for such a small human."

He smiled naughtily at her, "If I eat the miso and onigiri can I watch telly before school work?"

Nana snorted, "No, after eating you will do your work and _after_ that you will help clean and _after that_ you can watch _telly_ if you like," she said emphasising the word telly to show her distaste for the English slang.

He grumbled.

"Besides, how can you not like onigiri when you told me you want me to call you," she snorted with laughter, "Sushi."

Her son looked offended, "What? It's cool!"

Nana nodded her head keeping a serious face, "Yes, I'm sure it is, I'll just call you Tokujo."

"Huh?"

Nana shook her head, "It's high quality sushi, just stick with Yasushi, and stop using stupid names."

"You said we're not supposed to say stupid," Yasushi argued.

Nana nodded, "Yes sir, I'm sorry, Tokujo, but you have no choice now but to love onigiri since you're both primarily rice. Now _eat!"_ As if she hadn't figured out he was trying to get out of doing his school work by putting off eating with his arguing.

He slurped his soup and nibbled at his rice balls. "Ren's Mummy lives in Japan, still."

Nana sipped her tea, "Oh, and does 'Ren's Mummy' know Ren calls her 'Mummy'?"

Yasushi shrugged and hummed his 'I don't know' since his mouth was full.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes drinking her tea reminding herself to let him be a child and stop correcting him all the time. 

She never wanted children, _never_ and with Yasushi aside she really didn't want them still. But she loved him and wouldn't let anyone take him from her. But if she was honest guilt and the law were the only reasons why she had kept him when she found out she was pregnant. She probably would have been able to get around the law but not the guilt. Ren had wanted children and she couldn't shake the feeling he had something to do with her pregnancy other than the obvious impregnation. There was only a 9% chance of getting pregnant but she always thought that number was for careless people. She had _always_ been careful, she knew which medications would lower the effectiveness and avoided them. She had always taken her pill at the same time, except… that one time. But there she was one day in a Tokyo doctor's office in 2003 hearing the words, "you're pregnant." 

After she found out she was pregnant she packed up only her most precious belongings and went to the airport buying a ticket to the next English speaking country since English was the only other language she knew. The next flight was a British Airways Boeing to Heathrow leaving 25 minutes after she got there. Three hours after finding out she was pregnant she was flying over Narita on her way to London.

Pulled from her memories, Nana looked at her son with his hair that looked like he had stood in front of a plane engine, she smiled. He was plenty of stress but he was definitely Ren's most precious gift, the thing and person she loved most in her life. She still couldn't believe it. But ever since late the night he was born, in her hospital room, when all was quiet after the nurses had left he woke and stirred. She had pulled his bassinet over to her but he whined until she held him, the nurse showed her how to feed him but he wasn't hungry, he just wanted her to hold him. That night she fell in love with him, he'd slept in her arms and in the morning she woke surprised she had fallen asleep with his warm body on her chest. She knew Ren wanted a child so she'd kept him and he'd filled the empty places in her soul, not the place Ren had left but the ones she had thought made her broken.

One day in their little flat, she'd found herself singing something she hadn't done since… before. But she sang children's songs, then folk songs. She'd never gotten back to punk or even grunge or alternative rock but just singing was a feat in itself. But only for him, originally. Then when it had been hard to find work she knew she had a skill that could make money so she had become a lounge singer. She began singing songs in English, usually ballads,

"Can Ren come over?"

"Does Ren speak Japanese?"

Yasushi looked like he didn't know, and shrugged, "Probably."

"Only if you speak Japanese when he's here. You're not speaking enough Japanese and I don't want you to forget how to speak it."

He grumbled.

She took a sip of tea and stood up to put the cup away, "What's Ren's family name?"

"Ichinose."

The teacup slid from numb fingers to shatter on impact when it hit the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy, happy writers write. If you like Miraculous Ladybug that's what I write the most (currently) so check out my other works
> 
> Feel free to visit my phoenixplume117.tumblr.com


End file.
